


These moments of peace

by Miizurichan



Series: AoKise NSFW OTP challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain moments of their time together lingered longer than others. Relaxing baths with kissing is one of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These moments of peace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry for this shameless fluff.   
> Please do enjoy the fluff ahead!

Kise hated going to the doctor alone, but as Aomine had a match to play today, he dealt with it. It wasn’t comfortable, but at least he got some good news. 

His leg was finally okay again, meaning he could take off the knee and ankle brace. Basket was still off limits for another two weeks to be sure. That part bugged Kise, but he could manage. Well, probably anyway. 

When he walks through the door of Aomine’s apartment, he’s met with silence. He knows Aomine is home, because his match is supposed to be over. He was told to come over when he was done at the doctor. 

“Aominecchi?” Kise takes off his shoes and walks inside the apartment. There’s no sign of Aomine in the living room, not in the kitchen either. Did he manage to arrive before Aomine? 

Kise frowned slightly and opened the door to the bedroom – there was no Aomine there either. Now it was getting weird.

“Aominecchi, where are you?” He frowns deeper and grabs the handle to the bathroom door. His heart is pounding harder against his ribs and he can’t help but feel worried. 

When he opens the bathroom door – which was unlocked – he’s met with the sight of Aomine in the quite large bath. Kise supposes he’s wearing a silly face because Aomine looks very amused. “Took you long enough.” He chuckles and gestures for Kise to come over. 

“Your fault for not answering me when I called for you!” Kise pouts, but he steps inside and closes the door either way. He shrugs the loose V-neck sweater over his head without any issues. 

“Well, where’s the fun in that.” Aomine shrugs as if it doesn’t matter and folds his arms under his head on the bathtub edge. “How’d it go by the way?” He sounds somewhat indifferent, but Kise can hear the edge of concern in his voice. 

“Pretty okay, all things taken into consideration.” Kise slips out of his pants and flings them the same way as his sweater. “I don’t have to wear the braces, but I gotta keep them nearby in case something happens. I still can’t play basket though.” He pouts and slips out of his boxers and his socks – these he leave on the floor right where he stood. 

Aomine moves over to make room for him, but like usual he looks him over. “I see. It’s a start though.” He sneaks a hand down to stroke Kise’s bad leg, making the other smile. “It is. I’m just glad I can at least walk without them. Plus, they kinda ruin the mood.” Kise sinks back to relax in the tub and looks at Aomine. 

Aomine seems to think it over for a bit before he shrugs. “I suppose yeah.” He stretches a bit and leans back against the edge of the tub. Kise is just enjoying the warmth of the water. It’s as if every tense knot in his body is eased away by the heat. “Mmhm.” He’s pretty sure he could fall asleep right there, in the tub. It’s not even afternoon yet. 

The sight makes Aomine smile. Kise looks very relaxed, which is always nice. However, falling asleep in the tub isn’t the smartest idea. “Oi, don’t fall asleep on me here.” He arches his brows and pulls Kise’s legs over his own thighs when he gets in front of him. “Do I have to kiss you awake or something?” 

Aomine says it as a joke, but the moment he’s said it, he knows it’s going to backfire. “I’m the sleeping beauty so yeah, you gotta kiss me, then I’ll wake up.” Kise opens one eye, there’s a grin on his face. His arms are already over Aomine’s shoulders, and his hands are in Aomine’s short hair. 

Letting out a sound that sounds like a mix between a snort and a chuckle, Aomine leans down to press his lips softly to Kise’s lips. His hands are holding onto the edge of the tub for support. 

Kise’s lips are soft – as they always are – and it feels so nice against his own. He can hear Kise hum against his lips and feel his arms wrap around him just a little bit tighter. 

It’s not often they do this. Sharing short kisses in the bath, but today is one of those days. It makes Aomine feel almost ridiculously calm. 

Not that he minded much, relaxing moments like these were moments he made sure to cherish and remember when times were rougher.


End file.
